Technical Field
This disclosure relates to cameras, and more specifically, to an invertible timer mount for a camera.
Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. Sometimes, it is desirable to capture a video or a photograph with a very wide-angle or panoramic view in these environments. Using today's camera systems, capturing a high-quality panoramic video or photograph can be difficult for a user, resulting in distortion, inconsistencies, or un-matching frames in the video or photograph.